Aeronaut
Aeronauts are one of the three playable classes in Remnants of Skystone. They have a Steam-Punkesque look, similar to the Rooks. Aeronauts use their steam-powered jetpacks to fly around maps, and attack enemies with long-ranged steam blasts from their blaster cuffs, which dissipate after hitting an enemy. Aeronauts are the only class that cannot attack downwards, unlike the Ferric and Crag class. Class Conflict The Aeronauts declared war on the Crags in an attempt to gain an area called Grittop Mountain. They wanted this area for the unusually high amounts Etherite located there. In 15AH the leader of Aeronauts, Admiral Chivington signed the Ferric Removal Act. It started a campaign against the Ferric tribes that inhabited the lush foothills of the Cedervale Mountains. Abilities Flight Aeronauts are the only class able to fly and hover in all areas except through steam and haze. This is performed by pressing the Jump button twice, and the arrow keys are used to move around. Pressing and holding the UP button or tapping the DOWN button allows an upwards boost to higher altitudes. DOWN is more useful for controlled hovering while aiming as UP also aims upwards. The flight technique is occasionally difficult to control vertically. Ranged Shot The Aeronaut is the only class that has a truly ranged attack. While the Crag does have some range with its flail, the Aeronaut can reach much further with projectile attacks. The one interesting part of the Aeronaut's ranged attack is that the damage is reduced discretely while it flies through the air. At the closest range, the shot can deal damage equal to the Aeronaut's attack value, but at the longest range possible, the attack will only deal damage to about 50% of the character's attack statistic. Its range is slightly smaller than the player's viewable space horizontally, and slightly longer vertically. Note that the damage reduction is not applied in Co-op Trailblazing; all shots are counted as dealing 'one hit's' worth of damage. Nidarian Guard Attacks Nidarian Guard players have extra attacks. Charged Shot This attack can be charged by holding the Down key and the Attack / Menu Action / Town Action Key. Once the shot is charged, the player will be surrounded by a green aura. The damage dealt is twice your Skill stat, and in normal gameplay will penetrate through multiple enemies (not in co-op). This attack dissipates at the edge of your screen, and will deal two less damage for every enemy it passes through. Steamthrower The Steamthrower is a short-range attack that rapidly drains your skill bar, but fires continuously and is able to penetrate through all enemies in its range. This is performed by pressing and holding the Attack / Menu Action / Town Action key. While firing you can move and aim in different directions, and jump. The Steamthrower always deals damage equal to your Skill stat out to its range limit. The Steamthrower also seems to activate if an Aeronaut takes damage whilst firing, though this could be a glitch. Aeronaut NPCs *The Rooks **Rook Barnes **Rook Bradley **Rook Corbett **Rook Dobson **Rook Downes **Rook Edwards **Rook Evansbury **Rook Fletcher **Rook Gray **Rook Hyde **Rook Langridge **Rook Lawrence **Rook Maxwell **Rook Pennington **Rook Redgrave **Rook Reynolds **Rook Stevens **Rook Watson *Admiral Stanton *Captain Meelie *Cecilia *Emma *Lieutenant Driscoll *Lucas Hardy Userbox Here on the wiki, you can tell us about what classes you use. Just add to your profile. Crag Ferric Electroneer }} Category:Classes